


The Devil in Disguise

by ibandnerdfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Luci!Cas, M/M, Season/Series 11
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibandnerdfangirl/pseuds/ibandnerdfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The devil doesn't come dressed in a red cape and pointy horns. He comes as everything you've ever wished for." -Tucker Max</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“We’ve been kickin’ ass and haulin’ ass all damn day,” Dean sighed as the door to the bunker slammed shut. The two had just gotten back from a case six hours out of town. It was supposed to be a routine salt n’ burn, but it turned out the she-ghost they had been tracking had _multiple_ friends.

“I here ya,” Sam agreed and lazily followed his brother down the staircase and into the library, swinging his duffle onto a table.

“Right now, all I want is my robe and a beer.” Dean tossed his stuff near Sam’s and made his way towards the kitchen, “I’m getting a drink, you want one?”

“Nah,” Sam waved him off, chuckling, “I think I’ll just go and lay down for twelve hours.”

“Suit yourself.”

Dean grabbed a can from the fridge and sauntered off to find his room, stopping at the sound of papers being ruffled. He bent over to set his beer on the floor quietly and reached towards his back to grab his gun. Gingerly, he crept along, poised to kill on sight. He rounded the corner swiftly and found Cas rummaging through old Men of Letters files. Dust was everywhere.

“C’mon, Cas.” Dean sighed, tucking away his gun. “How many times are you gonna do that?”

“Dean,” The angel’s interest piqued and he turned to face the hunter. He noticed how Cas’ hair was disheveled and his coat hung lopsided on his shoulders. However scrounged he managed to appear, he always managed to be good-looking.

Dean swallowed away those thoughts and spoke up again, “Looking for more on Amara?”

“Actually,” The angel dropped his gaze and his voice, “I came here looking for you.”

“Me? Why me?” Dean moved forward to close some space between them.

“Yes, I- uh. I wanted to address something that’s been bothering me. And I’m not quite sure how to handle it.” Cas shifted his weight uncertain of his next words, “For awhile I’ve been feeling this… desire, if you will, to be near or around you in some way. And I’ve felt it more now than I have ever since the darkness came and- I think it’s what you might call love.”

“Well yea, I mean, I love you too man. You’re family.”

“No Dean.” Cas moved closer. Dean could feel the heat radiating off of his body and it did a number on his imagination, but he didn’t dare step away. “It’s more than that.” He could see the flecks of blue in Cas’ eyes, and the way they searched his face for a response. He watched the way his brows furrowed when he was studying something. And with one swift movement, Cas closed the space between them.

He brought his lips to Dean’s. It was sweet, it was pure, it was anything but a stranger that Dean was kissing. He instinctively moved his hands to rest on Cas’s hips, as Cas moved his into the hunter’s hair. Testing the waters, Dean touched his tongue to the line of Cas’ mouth. He allowed him in and Dean tasted his mouth and tongue, something he’s wanted to do for so long. Dean poured everything into the kiss, years of unsaid feelings, unbroken eye contact, knowing looks from his brother and strangers.

He heard a noise, a whimper, and he couldn’t tell if it came from him or the angel. Cas brought forward his hips to meet Dean’s and pressed in, desperate to find any friction. He complied, groaning at the touch and letting his hands wander up his sides and down his waist.

Dean unlatched his mouth from the other man and brought it to his jawline, kissing down until he reached behind his ear where he sucked sweetly on that sensitive area. Cas mewled as Dean moved his mouth away to look at Cas completely, locking lust blown eyes. He sighed at the lack of touch.

But he still nodded, understanding everything Cas meant to say. The only thing stopping Dean from taking Cas right here, right now, was the sound of footsteps in the hallway. Like lightning, Dean moved away from Cas and towards the door as if he were leaving.

“There you are. You weren’t in your room when I went to find you.” Sam hadn’t yet noticed the angel standing alone in the back of the room next to some dusty bins of closed cases. When Dean pushed past his little brother, Sam finally asked, “What were you two doing in here?”

Dean cleared his throat, “Helping Cas sort through some old files. See if we can find any lore on the Darkness.” Sam nodded wordlessly, not completely convinced of Dean’s story. As Dean was about to go to his room, he threw a glance over his shoulder at Cas, winking charmingly before taking his leave.

“Tell me if you find anything, or need any help,” Sam offered.

“Of course, Sam. Thank you.” His gravelly voice answered.

After Sam left, Lucifer turned back to his work and grinned wickedly. “You still there, Cas?” He said to the angel, weak and trapped inside of the mind of this vessel. “He is- a _really_ great kisser. Just in case you were wondering. See it’s too bad that Sammy interrupted so rudely. We were only getting to second base.” He frowned mockingly. “If you’re lucky, I might let you get in on a little of that action, hm? Unless I hear any objections? Who am I kidding, you don’t get a say in this. It’s too bad, really.”


	2. Aw, he called me first.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More information forms on how to defeat the Darkness, and Luci has a chat with Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this fic, I don't want to focus so much on the main plot as my writing will end up with many holes. I want to focus more around Destiel and how they resolve this unresolved tension. I apologize in advance if anything to do with defeating the darkness sounds corny or cliché.

It had been almost a week since Cas kissed Dean; or who Dean thought to be Cas. Dean distracted himself with his work, waiting for the next time Cas would drop by with a visit. Sam found his brother pacing often, spending a little more time in his room with headphones, and being oddly helpful when it came to research. But he thought it best to stay out of Dean’s way for now.

Now Dean would never admit it outloud, but he suddenly found himself missing Cas more. Missing his touch, craving his affection. But he also worried if he was diving into this all too quickly. Maybe Cas wanted to take it slow. Maybe he just didn’t know what to say next. He didn’t think into it too much, and spent the rest of his time helping around the bunker more.

/\\-\/-/\

“The hunter is praying to you, brother.” Lucifer sat on a bench near a school that was just letting out. He could hear Castiel struggling. Struggling to stay standing, to stay  _ alive _ in the mind of the Devil. Cas could hear these prayers, and wanted so desperately to answer them. “He wishes for you to return to him.” Saying it outloud made it more surreal for both Lucifer and Cas. “ _ Oh _ , what longing words. Why haven’t you made a move on him sooner? He seems interested.”

The ex-angel stood and watched as young children poured out of the school, hands tucked away in an unwashed trench coat, “How innocent.” He mused, “It’s ironic, really, Castiel. You were once as wide-eyed and untainted as they were. Fleeing their necessary prisons, unaware of what evils are to come of them in this world. For them? Student loans most likely. Teen pregnancies. Abusive girlfriends. The whole nine yards.”

He paced away and breathed deeply. “Bit different for you, wasn’t it- you fell from grace, twice I think it was I lost count. For the Winchesters. Doesn’t that make you like me then? Cast away, misunderstood?” Lucifer shrugged and continued on towards...wherever he felt like strolling, “And at first, I could never understand why. Why them? What made these humans so special? But you see, I’ve gotten the pleasure of spending time with Samuel. He’s a great guy once you get past the whole ‘possessing your mind and causing insanity’ part. But Dean? He’s a toughie.” He paused, smirking to himself, “I figured, while I’m out, might as well wreak some havoc. Not only on him, but on this lovely little number as well. Cassie it truly must be a pleasure to work for me.”

/\\-\/-/\

Sam suddenly stopped flipping through the book he was holding. It was old, dusty, tucked away in a safe behind a bookshelf in the dungeon. He spoke breathlessly, and without volume at first, eyes darting all over the page in excitement, “Dean...Dean! Come see this!”

“What? What is it?” Dean came jogging around the corner in fear of an intrusion or something.

“This book…”

Dean had yet to be impressed, “Yea, what about it?” 

“It says something about the Darkness. I can’t translate it completely, it’s written in Enochian. But it says something about the Darkness and… ‘a blood knife dipped’- That’s it. The rest is hard to make out.”

“You’re telling me. That the only way to kill the Amara, and cast out the Darkness for good is a toothpick dipped in blood? I mean c’mon. That seems a little far fetched. Even for you Sam.”

“It’s a place to start. Unless you have anything else to go off of. Call up Cas and get him down here to help us translate this.”

“Think I haven’t tried,” Dean muttered under his breath.

Sam looked back at his brother, “You say something?”

“Nothing. I’ll call up Cas.”

/\\-\/-/\

Cas’ phone rang in an inner pocket of his coat. Lucifer couldn’t find it for a brief moment, but prevailed. He saw the caller ID and sighed. “I’m gonna have to do the voice won’t I.” He hit ‘answer’ and said, dropping his voice two octaves, “Dean?”

The hunter relayed the same information he had gotten from Sam. “It’s been some time man… I’ve been praying to you… Don’t you hear them?”

Lucifer rolled his eyes. This man was pathetic, “I’m sorry, I’ve just been- busy lately. I’m on my way right now.” And he hung up before the hunter could say anything else to embarrass himself.

“It’s begun, brother.” Lucifer grinned to the angel trapped inside. “We’re already messin’ with him. A cat toying with a ball of yarn.” He giggled quietly. “Let’s go see what the boss man needs, shall we?”


	3. Closer than Ever, Even Further Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer drops by the bunker and Dean gets drunk.

Lucifer visited Dean in the Winchester’s cry for help in translating Enochian. Whenever Sam wasn’t looking, he would move closer to Dean. The hunter’s cheeks turned bright red and he shot, who he thought was Cas, a threatening glare. 

Sam began breaking down their plan, without taking notice of the two men flirting next to him.“Ok, so a blade dipped in holy water and blessed by…  _ God _ ?!” His head shot up and he caught Dean stepping abruptly away from the angel, “Does it have to be God? I mean- can’t we use a substitute or something?”

Dean cleared his throat awkwardly and spoke up, “It makes sense if you think about it. It is his sister.” There was a pause as the three pondered options. Dean broke the quiet, “What about Chuck? He’s the closest thing to God that I can think of. I mean if we’re not gonna get the big man himself, he’s the next best option.”

“We haven’t heard or seen from him in forever, Dean. He’s supposed to be dead anyways, remember? ‘One prophet at a time?’”

“You have any other ideas?” He snapped back at his brother, “We don’t even know for sure if he is dead. You give me a body and then I’ll believe you.”

“I concur with Dean.” Cas interjected. Sam sighed and gave up, defeated.

“I’m going to the library.” He slammed the book shut in frustration and grabbed his backpack hanging on a nearby chair. “Cas, keep reading through this. Don’t expect me home soon.” 

“Sammy, calm down. We’ll figure this out.” Lucifer tried. He couldn’t let Sam get too far with this. The sooner they defeated the Darkness, the sooner they’d find out about him and Cas.

Sam pursed his lips, threw the door open and let it slam behind him. Lucifer turned to a clearly uncomfortable Dean. As much as he’d been looking forward to getting Cas alone again, this moment proved to be incredibly awkward, as a deafening silence seemed to clutch the air. Lucifer watched as Dean shifted his weight before saying anything to the other man.

“It’s, uh, it’s been awhile since I last saw you man. Where’ve you been?”

Lucifer closed the space between him and the hunter with one graceful stride, resting his arms around Dean’s middle, “Trust me,” He purred, “I wished I was back here every minute I was gone.” Hot breath ghosting over Dean’s neck as he leaned in shot electricity in his lower belly. He groaned and pulled the other man closer.

“I missed you.” Dean quickly took control of the situation pressing his growing erection to Cas’ hips. Of course, he was completely unaware of the inner battle in this vessel.

“I can tell.” Cas murmured. He reached down to palm Dean through his jeans, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from the other man. Cas dove down and trapped Dean’s neck with his mouth sucking and biting, making sure to leave a dark mark letting everyone know that Dean was his.

“Cas,” Dean moaned, “ _ Please _ .” Cas practically- no- definitely growled in a response.

“C’mon,” He released Dean and grabbed his hand pulling him to his bedroom. Lucifer could feel Castiel inside, rising up with agitation. He grinned to himself, careful not to reveal anything to Dean.

They made it to the hunter’s room. As soon as the door closed, Cas whipped Dean around and shoved him against the wood, trapping his hands above his head. He slipped his knee between Dean’s legs, giving him a place to grind down in a desperate attempt to release some of the pressure in his pants. He rolled his hips down, pressing on the angel’s knee moaning with each touch.

Cas brought his lips harshly to Dean’s, grabbing his lower lip with his teeth and tugging. But Dean wanted more. He and Cas’s lips collided in a messy kiss. Less of a kiss, more of a futile attempt to taste and reach any part of the other’s mouth.

The more of an attempt Lucifer made to touch Dean, Castiel would fight on the inside. Hard. So much so that he couldn’t go on without focusing, instead deciding to wait until Cas had faded to a faint thought. Lucifer grinned wickedly at Dean and, before he could blink, disappeared without a trace, leaving Dean aching and writhing against nothing.

“Son of a bitch,” He groaned aloud, reaching down to tug at the tented fabric around his crotch, “Dammit, Cas!” He waited around to see if the angel was going to return. When it was imminent that he had no intention of coming back, Dean decided he was going to take matters into his own hands…

/\\-\/-/\

Sam returned to the bunker late that night, as promised, music echoing through the halls. Dean was nursing a glass of scotch as he dug around the bunker’s library.

“Dean?”

“Sammy!” Dean exclaimed, sauntering over to his little brother. “Missed you, buddy.”

Sam took note of many empty bottles beer on the table, and the last of their vodka poured dry. “You’re drunk.” He said simply

“What a  _ great  _ observation, Samuel. This’ why you’re the smart one.” He paused to finish off his drink, setting the glass down roughly. “Mm, that’s good stuff. I’d offer you some but-” He nodded to the empty bottles.

“Is this all you’ve done since I left? Why, Dean? We’re on a case!”

“What case?”

“Amara!” He couldn’t believe his brother. “What’s gotten into you?” Sam guided a stumbling Dean to a chair and sat him down.

He laughed, but Sam couldn’t see what was so funny, “Aha, this is actually pretty hilarious. So, Cas kissed me and I kissed him, but then when you left he  _ really  _ started kissing me and he-”

“Nope, I’m gonna stop you there.” He pursed his lips and waited as Dean sighed and sat back comfortably, nodding off. “Dean…”

“Yea?” He jumped awake and peered up at Sam.

“I don’t think Cas is… Cas.” He said finally.

“What? No! Of course he is. Who else would he be?”

“Dean… I think Cas- I think he let Lucifer use his vessel.” He broke the news and watched Dean sober up immediately.

“No- I mean Cas is a little awkward but that doesn’t mean-”

“Dean! You can’t  _ possibly  _ be that blind! Think about it. When has he ever called me ‘Sammy’ before today.” Dean sat down, his mind working a million thoughts a second. Sam truly felt bad for the guy. He had always known that Dean and Cas had a thing, but, for them to find out like this. Dean even teared up a bit.

“Not, Cas… Why would you say something so- so terrible, so awful!”

“Dean-”

“No! It’s not don’t lie to me!” He tore off in an angry fit. Swinging at Sam, who tried to stop him.

“Dean!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm using Cas/Lucifer in and out, and I'm sorry if you get confused. I promise I'm doing this for a reason. Whenever the story seems to be from Dean's POV, I'll use Cas more due to his lack of knowledge and vise versa. Now that he knows, I'll be using Lucifer more. Sorry, but I hope you'll enjoy the story anyways! Xx

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm really excited and looking forward to writing this. I don't expect it to be too long, just a couple of chapters, but I'll need feedback from you to make sure that there are those of you out there who actually want more of this. Leave a comment and a kudos to help boost support for this fic and encourage more to come. Thanks! Xx


End file.
